The Dance,The Hot Guy! What's Not to Love!
by Thesuperduperwriter
Summary: I asked Fckn if i could write story of the picture she did on DA and she said yes Okay, Plz read Trent and Gwen want you to!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I asked Fckn on DA If i could write a story that goes with her picture , and she said...YES! And i will thank her for that a million times! Anyway, lets get this chizz on the road!

* * *

Gwen was walking down the halls in here school, Named "Total Drama High school" She always wondered why they named it that but she never got an answer.

As she was walking she noticed the sign for the dance, she wasn't to excited for it actually, she really couldn't care less about it because all you do is act dumb, and be this annoying girl with her date trying to have the time of your life, but someone took her out of her thinking, It was Bridgette. She was smiling wearing her usual clothes for school, Blue sweater, blue capri's with sandal's.

"So, Gwen" Bridgette said while walking like a sunshine, which she usually did since it is Bridgette

"Yeah?" Gwen raised an eyebrow

"You know the dance, and you usually don't want to go"

"Oh no! I'm not going, i know what your trying to do!" Gwen stopped and put her hands up. Bridgette sighed "C'mon Gwen, It will be fun! I won't stop asking until you say yes!" She stopped and took a big breathe in "Gwen,please go to the dance, Gwen please go to the dance, Gwen please-"

Gwen covered her mouth with her hand, sighing "Fine..." Bridgette smiled and hugged her best friend, Now letting go of her "First things first, finding you a date!" Gwen raised her eye brow yet again.

"No,No,No! I was thinking this could be a date-less dance!"

"Gwen, please get-"

"FINE!" She raised her voice. Bridgette smiled again.

The girls were now in the lunch room, Talking about prom. On the other hand Gwen was looking at her food in disgust._ Is this even food?_ she thought, The 'food' looked like brown slop mixed with dirt and things you'd find on the floor.

"Gwen?"

"Huh?" She looked up at Bridgette

"You really need to get out your thinking world," Gwen smirked "Anyway, the dates, i have a few choices for you" Gwen's eyes became wide._ choice's? wow, Bridgette must be really serious with this prom thing._

"Okay, here they are, There's Duncan,Trent, and Cody" Gwen snickered

"What?" Her best friend looked around. "Umm, I'm sorry to break it to you Bridge, but Duncan is already taken! In case you haven't noticed, i REALLY like my face the way it is!"

"Nobody told you? Shesh, Courtney and Duncan broke up! like yesturday after school, about some problems they were going threw!" Gwen rolled her yes and smiled.

" No wonder Courtney didn't tell me, she hates me, remember? since the...accident."

Flash Back...

_Gwen and Duncan were partner's in science class, both really sucked in that subject to. _

_"Duncan, your doing that ALL wrong!" Gwen crossed her arms, "Look, I know what i'm doing!"_

_Gwen scoffed "Please! You got a F for not knowing If the sun is hot or not! I think i know a 'Little' more than you!" Duncan rolled his eyes and just went on filling this weird acid._

_To bad for Duncan some spilled on the ground while Gwen and Duncan were walking together from getting supplies, Gwen slipped and luckily Duncan caught her just in time, but it sort of looked in a romantic way._

_SO to bad for Duncan and Gwen that, Courtney walked in sending a note for the science teacher, She saw Duncan and Gwen's pose and looked hurt and pissed at the same time, she ran out as soon as she gave the note_

_"I'm screwed..." Duncan mumbled, Gwen nodded._

End Of Flash Back...

Bridgette snickered while the flashback ended. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Gwen yelled in a playful tone, Bridgette stopped snickering after a few good 50 seconds.

"Alright, lets cross off Duncan, Before Courtney murder's you!" She snickered again, while Gwen rolled her eyes and sipped her soda. "So that just leaves, Cody and Trent" Gwen put her head on the table,_ really? I BARELY know Trent, Cody is just...Cody! Well, this is going to be hard!_

School was going to end in 10 min. so Gwen decided to skip her class, She just didn't feel like going today. Well actually it was her least favorite class to, Math wasn't the greatest for her either. As she was passing locker by locker threw the halls of the Total Drama school she noticed someone with their locker opened so she walked a little faster curious who would skip class to.

When she approached the mystery person shut the locker, It was Trent! Gwen wanted to run away, But she knew she'd look like an idiot.

Trent's eyes were wandering, looking at Gwen, He smiled at every sight he got to saw.

"Hi, you must be beautiful? I'm Trent. Nice to meet you" He leaned against the lockers and smirked at her

"Hi Trent.. My name is Gwen" She blushed while smiling at him, She started looking around trying to find the right words to say

"Well beautiful, i mean..Gwen, It's really nice to meet you" he took out his hand

She stared at it, she then shook her head then shook his hand and smiled at him

"Same here" Still smiling, she shook his hand slower and slower by the second, same with him

As he was about to leave he stopped and turned around to her "I know this i sudden, But would you like to go to the dance with me?"_ What! Me, really! Well i'd be an idiot saying no! she thought  
_

"TOTALLY!" Trent raised an eyebrow, she blushed "I-I mean...That'd be awesome." He smiled at her and walked away as the bell rang, leaving Gwen standing there smiling while the crowd of people walk by her.

* * *

I decided to turn this into a chapter story, with like 2 parts, so the the next chapter is the last! I PROMISE to finish this story, I need to finish my other ones to, which i will be doing! Okay hope Fckn likes it! I worked on this


	2. Chapter 2

GWEN HAS A POV? haha, okay i made a promise i would finish this story, and i'm keeping it! so...ENJOY!

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V

As i stand there looking love struck. someone jumps out of no where and smiles

"Hey Gwen" It was Bridgette again, no shock.

"Hey..." I smile goofy like, Of course Bridge notices my odd behavior

"Um, did i miss something?" she looked around and then turned back to me raising her eye brow while smiling. "Huh? Oh...you-" i was cut off.

"Yeah?" Well shesh, Bridge! can i finish my sentence? i thought.

"Umm...you know Trent right? well when i skipped class...he," Bridgette's eyes went from relaxed to excited "Asked me to the dance, and i said yes" she then squealed, it reminded me of the 2 girls i can't possibly forget, Katie and Sadie you could call the twins but there really Bff's.

Ever since i told Bridge about Trent, it was prom time for her since prom was actually tonight. We got this cool dress that i actually didn't mind, it was black with blue little ruffles outside the medium sized dress with a little blue ribbon tied around my waist and a blue head band, The dress was strapless to. Not to trampish either!

We were getting ready, since our dates were picking us up. Bridgette looked really beautiful with her hair down and that long blue dress which sparkled a little bit. as i finished the last pieces with my hair i wondered how the dance would be since i've never went to one until now. Would i have an amazing time? Or will it be hell for me? Yet again, My friend takes me out of my thinking. I see her with a box, i was looking confused so she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I think this will suit you" she opened the box and there was sitting was black high heels like Courtney's, and black fingerless gloves. There where really cool. as i was putting them on i heard a honk outside, Bridge walked over to the window and waved.

"There here!" she grabbed my arm before i could even get up. We were staring at the door smiling. She tugged my arm "Uhh,I'm right here you know?" she giggled and said "Lets make this your best night ever! okay?" I smiled and nodded.

I walked outside, feeling a little uneasy because there...Trent was wearing a very attractive suit, It was light brown-ish with a black tie, and some shiny black shoes!

I smiled when he opened the limo_, limo! and it's not a girly color! black, just the way i like it!_ He let me in first, and he then got in second while Bridgette and Geoff where in the front since she said me and Trent should get privacy.

I noticed him staring at me, so i decided to break the silence "Cool suit.." i mumbled he had to hear me, "I love your dress, Beautiful" he winked, while blushed and smiled, I noticed him scooting over to me.

I just smiled, "So Beautiful, Excited for prom?" he put his arm over my shoulder, "Uh...yeah, you?" he smiled "of course! I'm with beautiful, aren't i?" when i was bout to say something back, music started playing

Trent smiled, "My favorite song, '_She Will Be Loved'_" Lyrics by lyrics Trent tapped his foot, "This song will remind me of you, from now on" i looked in his beautiful green eyes, as he looked in my black eyes

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get insecure

It doesn't matter anymore...

We started moving in closer...

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want...

Now even closer...

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

So close you could even taste our breathe...

She will Be Loved...

We were so close, until the limo stopped all of a sudden which made us fall with a loud thud!

"Were here, dudes and dudette's!" Geoff called out. "Great..." i moaned.

All four of us were walking into the gym, It was pretty amazing! The decorations were really cool, and kind of dark so i'm pretty sure you get my point. The thing that caught my eye was Noah and Katie. There were dancing with each other since it was a slow dance. Katie was gazing threw Noah's dark brown eyes, Noah must have said something romantic because Katie's face just turned light pink. Just by seconds They went into a deep and romantic kiss. I made a hurl noise, which made Trent turn to me "Are you okay?" i smiled weakly and nodded.

Time passed and i was having an Okay time, "Prom really does suck..." I mumbled, I guess Trent heard because after i mumbled it out, his smile went away and he got up from the chair. i didn't care, well not right now. I was kind of having a horrible time since Bridgette was all over Geoff, Izzy and Duncan were just...WOW! Courtney and Justin real all love struck, And WHY THE F*CK DO I KEEP LOOKING AT NOAH AND KATIE MAKING OUT!

Then, All of a sudden...I heard '_She Will Be Loved' _ and i see Trent coming up to me, I just HAD to smile. He took out his hand and i grabbed it while he was leading me to the dance floor, full of couples dancing with each other.

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he gently puts his hand on my hips.

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

We smile at each other, enjoying the moment.

I don't mind spending everyday (goes on

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

We now stare at each other's eyes, Like i thought before, he has the most beautiful green eyes_, She has the most beautiful Black eyes i've seen, and trust me! I;ve seen a lot of black pretty eyes... _Trent thought.

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

We see each other's lips, and close in...

t's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

We make sure we can now hear each other breathe and feel it on our skins...

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved (goes on

And then...

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

We kiss...

But...

"ICE CREAM! WHERE?" Owen yells as he pushes me and Trent out of the way.

He looks around the food table and notices no ice cream :(

As i rub my head i notice Heather waving with her arm wrapped around Alejandro, they smirked and walked away. I blew the hair out of my face and groaned.

Geoff and Bridgette just dropped off me at my house, Trent insisted to walk me to my front i agreed while doing so, since he said his house wasn't to far. The two blondes waved their goodbyes and headed off to go home.

When we reached the front of my house Trent Held my right hand and spoke "Hope you had a great time" I stared at my hand and looked up at him "Umm...yeah...I had a great time...Well...I should be-" Before i could even finish my sentence Trent gave a peck on my lips. I stared in shock and a love struck face, he smiled and whispered in my ear "Good night, Beautiful"

"Good night..." I whispered back while giving a kiss on his soft check.

* * *

_It may have not been the most romantic kiss you could ever get, But it was perfect for me_ I thought while shutting the door.

* * *

Hope you like it Fckn!


End file.
